


牛奶好甜

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 请你喝牛奶





	牛奶好甜

被哥哥压着在镜子前面做是第一次。他皮肤白，脖子也敏感，害臊起来耳朵粉得比脸还快。现在眼睛也是红红的，明明还没用力欺负他。单是剥光了衣服，坦诚相见罢。

是张艺兴和镜子坦诚相见。

把他压制着的LAY还保持着斯文败类的气质。眼镜没摘，衣冠楚楚。比不得性器流水儿的张艺兴。

“哥哥……”他委屈。犹犹豫豫说不行。什么不行？被哥哥上不行，还是被哥哥在镜子面前上不行？

“甜甜不喜欢？”不喜欢和哥哥做，还是不喜欢和哥哥在镜子面前做？

LAY和他玩文字游戏。

“唔，”张艺兴憋出泪来，委屈成一团糖霜。啪嗒啪嗒的，马上要融化。“不要在镜子面前，好不好？”他侧过脸，脖子因为这个动作拉出几个窝，一条线。“哥哥，”张艺兴湿漉漉的眼睛往下看，含糊说，“甜甜要喝牛奶。”

 

他好像真的很渴。急急舔弄两口便张嘴含入，含入吐出再含入，尽是模仿哥哥往日里的抽插动作。

“甜甜看起来很着急。”

头发被软软地揉，张艺兴很受用，呜嘤一声就捧着嘴里的性器深喉。可是LAY的那里好大，含不完，深喉之后还有一小截露在外头。

这怎么行呢？

他嗯嗯两下，跟哥哥求助。

“怎么了？”LAY还在软软地揉他的头发。“甜甜不说，哥哥怎么知道呢？”他本意是诱张艺兴说几句下流话的。比如哥哥求你，操我的嘴。

但张艺兴仿佛和他那根东西黏为一体。呜嘤一声，不愿意吐，且最大程度地吃着。眼睛湿漉漉地望着。

LAY认输。先前发誓什么要把甜甜操到合不拢腿的；把人押到镜子跟前有意羞之耻之的；通通通通算不得道儿了。

张艺兴这把凶器，偏偏往他的心窝子里捅，招招命中，真是刺激。

啧。

“乖啊。”LAY自觉放缓了调，瞥了一眼背对着镜子为自己口交的张艺兴，和他因为臣服而蜷缩在皮肤下的蝴蝶骨。“甜甜刚才说，想喝牛奶。”伏在他腿间的张艺兴眨眨眼，是的，想喝哥哥的牛奶。嘴里也配合着迈力往深处含。一边儿含一边儿啜，把LAY的性器当吸管使，吸得用劲了，喝到肚子里的也越多嘛。

“都给你喔，把甜甜喂得饱饱的。”

 

张艺兴最终还是屈服。他被LAY箍在怀里，眼看着自己被射过两次的性器插入再插入，狠狠地贯穿。

“呜，啊、啊好，好深……”他呜咽，被干得柔软如骨。“哥、哥哥，呜，好棒……”嘴里痴痴地喊，嗓音冒着汽水泡的甜。他应该是化成了糖水。

被LAY插得淌水。打湿了进不去的囊袋和耻毛，黏黏的，黏黏甜甜倒是让张艺兴爽得不懂矜持，不谙羞耻。“啊、嗯嗯，哈，哥哥……”

他眯眼打量起镜子，被哥哥用了把尿的姿势。张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，反手攀住LAY的脖子热烈地索吻。他抢着伸舌头，学着被操干的方式操干哥哥的嘴。

胆子真大。

LAY虽是顺着他，下身不要命地往张艺兴洞里撞。啪啪啪啪，搞不清楚是囊袋还是臀肉发浪。

“啊啊、哈啊，好、好舒服。”

张艺兴沉浸在欲海里，开始本能地回应哥哥的抽插。腰臀一扭一摆的，狠狠吃进肉棒，如狠狠被贯穿一样。

“甜甜，给我生宝宝……”

LAY一喘一喘的，被张艺兴夹得几欲缴械投降。

“我、又不是女孩子……”他忙反驳，马上又委屈起来。“哥哥是把我当”

“我的宝宝……我的甜甜……”LAY吮他的脖子。“摸到了吗？”同时带着张艺兴的手去摸他的肚子。“我在干你，甜甜。”粗大的性器好像下一秒就会把肚子撞破。

啊，摸到了。

好大。

“我在操你……”这四个字几乎是吹气儿般钻进张艺兴耳朵里的。他战栗起来，仰着脖子和LAY接吻。

太快了。

要高潮了。

张艺兴摇了摇头，脱口而出的呻吟骚得骨头发酥。“哥哥，不、不要停……给我……给我哥哥……”他忘情地喊。“射进来，全部……啊、啊嗯，都要……”

叫声多动听啊，LAY好喜欢。掰开那对磨得通红的臀肉，嘴里喃着甜甜，甜甜，往他的甜甜洞里撞。他像是在打桩，啪啪啪啪猛地插了十几下，喘着在张艺兴身体里射了精。连着射了三股，一波一波地往G点上淋。“棒……哈、啊啊好棒……”张艺兴夹着肉棒，尖叫着射精，弄脏了镜子，看着就像被哥哥射了一脸一身。他好喜欢。

“甜甜的肚子，鼓起来了呢。”LAY嗓音低低的，激烈情事之后还小喘着气。

“就像怀了哥哥的宝宝……”张艺兴将手叠住LAY的，没什么力气地说。“这里，”他的另一只手伸到黏腻的性交之处。“还要……”他舔吻LAY落下的嘴唇，吐气儿似地说完。“宝宝也想喝牛奶了。”


End file.
